As the World Ends  The beginning
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: Minerva reconciles an estrange couple... With a rose.OCOC, ADMM


A/N: This is part of my new series. Inspired by a novel I read... 3

As the world ends – The beginning

Clouds. They float gently in the sky, gray against the blinding blue; laden with moisture, which was going to fall any moment now.

Her. Her marriage was unhappy, her mother-in-law treated her like dirt; and her husband ignored her most of the time. It was as though with time, their love for each other had diminished. She could not help but wonder, if the place she called home was even a home now. She missed those days when they used to share a hug when she got home from work; the slow, gentle, massages that they used to give each other while lying in bed to unwind after a hard day.

She walked slowly through the crowds; following them as they rushed off for the nearest shelter. She was jostled from all angles; unable to move. The crowd was in a hurry, she could tell. It always seems that way on a cold, dreary Friday. It seems that they were all anxious to get home. Amelia wondered why. To her, home was nothing. It was just another place where more worries were added to her; more burdens placed upon her shoulders.

She knew that it was both of their faults that it all became like this. As the years passed, she got more tired at work; leading to more frustrations at home.

When was the last time she cooked a decent evening meal for her husband?

When was the last time they shared a kiss?

When was the last time he hugged her after a tiring day at work?

When was the last time she thanked him?

When was the last time she actually acknowledged the other's presence in the house?

When was the last time he had defended her from his well meaning but harsh Mother?

When was the last time they had made love?

Amelia knew the answers to those questions: four years ago.

Before the stress of work and living caught up with her.

Amelia's lips twisted into an ironic smile as she reached the bus stop. It was as packed as the streets, everyone squeezing in there to avoid the light drizzle that was soon becoming a heavy downpour. It was ironic that their work; which helps to keep their house, was their ultimate downfall. She breathed a sigh of relief as the bus finally arrived, sending a light spray of water everywhere as it drew to a halt. Amelia stood up and slowly made her way up the bus.

She was in luck today. The bus was relatively empty, with only a few people in it. Amelia chose an empty seat by the window; settling into it quietly. She began to doze as she watches the Scottish country side move past her.

She came up a few stops later. Her dark hair plaited loosely. Her emerald green eyes shone brightly against her wizened cheeks. She was carrying a single rose, of the deepest red. Amelia could not take her eyes off that rose as the woman came up and slid into the seat beside her. Many stops passed and yet, she could never tear her eyes off that very stalk of rose. Its beauty enchanted her. The deep red color on the petals served only to enhance its beauty. To Amelia, it was the very image of beauty.

Yet another few more stops passed. The rain began to let up. The bright sun shone once more; golden rays splaying against the grass. The woman got up, as the bus drew to a halt beside another stop. Amelia still gazed at the rose in awe, never once dragging her eyes away. The woman was at the very steps when she turned back, handing the rose over to her.

Amelia was stunned. 'What?!' her mind screamed, 'I don't believe it!'

The woman smiled, though her eyes remained sad, "I noticed how much you kept staring at it. It is a real beauty, isn't it? Keep it, I'm going to give it to my husband; I'm sure that he won't mind. Indeed, he would be happy that more love and happiness have been brought into this world," pointing a finger at the rose. A single spark seemingly flew from her finger, causing the rose to blossom.

Amelia nodded dumbly, her mind still whirling. She still could not believe that she was holding that wonderfully beautiful rose. The woman smiled slightly, before turning back and walking off to a house like structure.

It was then; Amelia realized with a start, that it was a tomb. Tears began pouring down her cheeks as she realized the implications of the gift. The older women's one small gesture, had broken down the walls around her cold heart.

It was instances like these that the world comes to a deeper understanding of life. What began as one small gesture of love, has so many implications.

Back then and there, Amelia vowed to give her husband the warmest hug when she got back home. Smiling to herself, she thought of all the things she would do; to reclaim what was lost.

Bowed before the tomb, Minerva McGonagall was speaking; soft words of love and reassurance.

"Albus, you just have to know this. I gave the rose I bought away. She looked so desolated, poor dear. I wish she was just as happy as we were…"

R/R please!


End file.
